Respiratory Syncitial Virus (RSV) is a virus that causes respiratory infections. Premature infants are especially susceptible to infection with RSV, and may develop severe, sometimes life-threatening pneumonias. A small percentage of these children die. There is currently no drug available to prevent children from developing RSV infection. This study seeks to determine if an antibody product called RespiGam can protect high risk infants from RSV infections.